Hammer and Tong
Hammer and Tong is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-seventh case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and eleventh case overall. It takes place in Dread Mountains appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Following Mildred's suggestion, Jayden and the player headed to the city archives beneath the museum for further evidence against COBRA. Inside the archives however, they found the body of curator Amita Noorani with her chest caved in. Melissa confirmed that the killer smashed Amita's chest in with a heavy object, crushing her ribcage and internal organs. After suspecting librarian Camilla Sradre, Mayor Rita Maloney and antiquities dealer Cayden Markman, along with finding the murder weapon, Jayden and the player spotted someone hiding on the museum rooftop. After racing the rooftop they found that the person had fled the area. The pair decided to search the scene anyways and suspected disgraced family matriarch Marnie Branford who had recently been released from prison and estate owner Pamela Davenport. Mid-way through the investigation, Rita demanded to speak with the player. Following the discussion with Rita along with discovering that she was previously married to Amita's brother, the pair arrested Camilla for the murder. Camilla confessed to the crime after being faced with the overwhelming evidence. She confessed that Amita had discovered the truth and planned to tell everyone. When asked what Amita had discovered, Camilla confessed that her real name was Sierra Ferguson and that years prior, she had committed crimes such as money laundering and fraud. She further explained that the police had discovered this and started an investigation. Scared of being arrested, Camilla admitted that a group known as COBRA approached her and offered her a way out on one condition: she owed them a favour. Camilla recounted how she agreed and changed her name and moved to a new city with the help of COBRA. Years later, COBRA cashed in their favour and ordered her to kill Amita with immediate effect. Camilla did so and pounced on Amita while she was in the city archives, smashing her chest in with a hammer. She told the pair that COBRA didn't say why and just ordered her to carry out the murder. When asked why she was on the rooftop, Camilla insisted that she had no idea what they meant. The detectives then handcuffed her and sent her to trial where she was sentenced to 40 years in prison. Post-trial, Jayden and the player headed back to the museum to find out why Amita was killed. Eventually, the pair discovered the torn corner of a city document which prompted them to head back to the archives. Inside the archives, they discovered that Amita had uncovered the link between COBRA and Next Generation Industries, the group responsible for the illegal experiments in Toad Marsh. Jayden and the player confronted one of the company's members, Nolan Anderson, for an explanation. Nolan confessed that Next Generation Industries was a branch of COBRA, hired to design genetically enhanced soldiers for COBRA's plans. Worried by the news, the duo left the prison and went to inform Chief Gate back at the warehouse. Meanwhile, Callum and the player headed to the rooftop to uncover the identity of the person hiding up there. After some searching, they discovered that the man on the rooftop was Christopher Goodman who had vanished since Faith's arrest. The pair then spoke to private investigator Jackson Sharp as he had been hired to trail Christopher. Finally, while the team discussed the truth's discovered during the investigation, they received an urgent call from Jackson. Jackson informed them that he had spotted Christopher entering the Skyline Restaurant and suggested they get there quickly. Warren insisted that this was the opportunity they needed to catch Christopher and ordered the team to surround the restaurant so they could arrest him. Summary Victim *'Amita Noorani' (found with her chest crushed in in the city archives) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Camilla Sradre' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has historical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. *The suspect has a brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect has historical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. *The suspect has a brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has historical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a grease stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has historical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses lip balm. *The suspect drinks beer. *The suspect has historical knowledge. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a brooch. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer drinks beer. *The killer has historical knowledge. *The killer has a grease stain. *The killer has a brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Archives. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crate of Documents, Snapped Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Examine Crate of Documents. (Result: Reading Glasses) *Examine Reading Glasses. (Result: C Sradre; New Suspect: Camilla Sradre) *Ask Camilla why she was in the city archives. *Examine Snapped Card. (Result: Clearance Card; New Suspect: Rita Maloney) *Speak to Rita about Amita's demise. *Investigate Museum. (Clues: Ornate Box, Cleaning Trolley) *Examine Ornate Box. (Result: Antique Mirror) *Examine Antique Mirror. (Result: Label Uncovered; New Suspect: Cayden Markman) *Ask Cayden if he knew Amita. *Examine Cleaning Trolley. (Result: Hammer) *Analyze Hammer. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks beer) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop. (Clues: Green Pieces, Land Deed, Stargazing Kit) *Examine Green Pieces. (Result: Emerald; New Suspect: Marnie Branford) *Confront Marnie about her presence atop the museum. (Attribute: Marnie drinks beer) *Examine Land Deed. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Pamela Davenport) *Speak to Pamela about buying the land around the museum. (Attribute: Pamela uses lip balm) *Examine Stargazing Kit. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has historical knowledge; New Crime Scene: Dinosaur Statue) *Investigate Dinosaur Statue. (Clues: Cayden's Bag, Faded Tick Sheet) *Examine Cayden's Bag. (Result: Bone) *Analyze Bone. (04:00:00) *Confront Cayden about stealing from the museum. (Attribute: Cayden uses lip balm, drinks beer and has historical knowledge) *Examine Faded Tick Sheet. (Result: "Hit List") *Confront Camilla about her "hit list". (Attribute: Camilla uses lip balm, drinks beer and has historical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Skylight. (Clues: Soaked Map, Defaced Poster Sample, Plastic Pieces) *Examine Soaked Map. (Result: City Map) *Speak to Pamela about her attempts to buy the museum. (Attribute: Pamela drinks beer and has historical knowledge) *Examine Brown Sample. (Result: Chai Tea) *Confront Marnie about calling Amita a "selfish hag". (Attribute: Marnie uses lip balm and has historical knowledge) *Examine Plastic Pieces. (Result: Wedding Topper) *Analyze Wedding Topper. (05:00:00) *Speak to Rita about her previous marriage to Amita's brother. (Attribute: Rita uses lip balm and has historical knowledge) *Investigate Bookshelf. (Clues: Bloody Napkin, Broken Device) *Examine Bloody Napkin. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a grease stain) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Polaroid Camera) *Analyze Polaroid Camera. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to It's Darkest Before the Dawn (3/6). (No stars) It's Darkest Before the Dawn (3/6) *Investigate Museum. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Torn Corner) *Investigate City Archives. (Clue: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Payments; New Quasi-Suspect: Nolan Anderson) *Confront Nolan about the trials. (Reward: Burger; New Quasi-Suspect: Warren Gate) *Inform Warren of COBRA and Next Generation Industries' links. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rooftop. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: C Goodman; New Quasi-Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Speak to Jackson about Christopher Goodman. (Reward: Spy Glasses) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Rusthollow Category:Dread Mountains